Rory, Wake up
by bizzykid22
Summary: Lorelai can't hadle the stress when Rory goes into IC, so Lorelai, and the twins she has in her stomach are joining Rory in the ICU, and may not come out.


**Rory, wake up**

**-I do not own any of the Gilmore Girl's characteres**

**-Review please!**

_Lorelai is now seven months pregnant (Twins :P ). Luke is the father (… duh!) Rory is back in Yale and living in her dorm room (she's in her second year). Emily and Richard switch between their house and Lorelai and Luke's house for Friday night dinner. Lorelai and Luke have been married for seven months… do the math. And April, we found out wasn't really Luke's daughter. (Hee hee, my idea) Logan and Rory broke up and she is going out with a guy named Ryan. Lane and Zack are getting married in 5 months. (Yah hoo :P) Lorelai hasn't heard from Christopher since the phone call/message he left. Okay and here's my script finally._

* * *

Okay Luke, Lorelai and Rory are walking around town on the first snowfall of the year.

Rory: (looking down at her watch) Wow! I have to go, I'm guna be so late for class. Bye Mom, bye Luke." (She kisses Lorelai and hugs Luke)

Lorelai looks at Rory.

Rory: "And bye little no names"

Lorelai smiles and looks at Luke.

Lorelai: "Don't you have to go to the diner?"

Luke: "I'll take the day off"

Lorelai: "Really? For moi? Well, who do I thank?"

Luke smiles and kisses her.

Lorelai: "Coffee"

Luke: "No."

Lorelai: "That wasn't a question, mister. I want coffee NOW!"

Luke: "No, but as soon as you give birth, I'll give you the biggest cup of coffee known to man"

Lorelai: "Deal"

Opening credits

We open to Lorelai and Luke walking into their house. And the phone rings because the phone always rings when Lorelai walks into the hose, never before never after… never mind P Okay so the phone rings and it's a message, it's Ryan.

Ryan: "Mrs. Gilmore? Are you there? Answer the phone please, Rory needs you."

Lorelai runs to the phone.

Lorelai: "Ryan, Ryan... What happened?… What!… Were is she!… I'm coming!"

Luke: "What happened?"

Lorelai: "Rory, Rory!"

Luke: "Rory what? Lorelai slow down!"

Lorelai: "I can't, Rory, hospital! Car accident. Oh my god, Rory. What if, something might?… Oh my god Luke!"

Luke holds her.

Lorelai: "Luke, we have to go"

She pulled away from Luke

Luke: "I need you to calm down. You're carrying our babies. I need you to calm down."

Lorelai: "Luke, Rory's in the hospital, we have to go."

Luke: "Okay, come on.

* * *

_Commercial Break_

* * *

We zoom into the hospital. Lorelai is sitting on Luke's lap.

Lorelai: "How could she… how could Rory, Rory. Our Rory. My Rory. How could she get into a car accident? Rory never could ever get into an accident?"

Luke: "It wasn't her fault. Some drunken ahole hit her."

Lorelai: "What if she's not okay? I mean what if something happens to her?"

Luke: "She guna be okay"

Lorelai: "But…"

Luke: "Shhh…"

He twirls her hair between her fingers and she rests her head on his chest. We see Emily and Richard walk in they stop when they see Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai looks at Luke, with tears in her eyes. He wipes them off.

Luke: "Lorelai, it's ok." He holds her hand. And whispers I love you in her ear.

Emily has a faint smile on her face.

Emily: "Lorelai, is Rory okay?"

Lorelai: "She… she um."

Luke: "She's stable. They're just concerned about her head"

Lorelai: "OWWWW!"

Luke: "Lorelai, LORELAI! What's the matter?"

Lorelai clutched her stomach.

Lorelai: "I think… I'm going into labor."

Luke: "You're only 7 months!"

Lorelai; "Luke, help me!"

Luke: "Doctor!"

Doctor: "Yes sir?"

Luke: "Theirs something wrong with her, help her please"

Doctor: "When is she due?" He asked while paging for help

Luke: "Uh, November, November 21, what's wrong with her?"

Doctor: "It seems she's going into labor"

A nurse comes to help Lorelai into the wheel chair.

Luke: "How can that be? She's due in three more months!"

Doctor: "Is she under any amounts of stress?"

Luke: "Well, her daughter. She was just in an accident."

Doctor: "That could be it, were going to put her in the ICU. I will send a nurse out to tell you what's going on."

Luke: "I can't go in with her?"

Doctor: "I'm sorry"

Luke: "Bu-"

Doctor: "We have to go"

Luke turns around to see Richard and Emily, just standing there.

A nurse comes out

Nurse: "You can go in and see her now"

Luke: "Lorelai?"

Nurse: "Rory, is her real name Lorelai? I'm sorry I must have written the name-"

Luke: "No, I'll go see Rory"

He looks into the room and sees her lying there. He knocks on the door.

Rory: "Luke?"

Luke: "Hey Rory, how yah feeling, that's a stupid question your in a hospital…"

Rory: "How's mom doing? Were is she?"

Luke: "Wow your arm looks painful-"

Rory: "Luke? Luke where's Mom?"

Luke: "Well…"

Rory: "Luke?"

Luke: "Your Mom went for coffee."

Rory: "Luke?"

Luke: "What, oh the fact your mom is pregnant-"

Rory: "And isn't allowed to drink coffee. Luke what's the matter?"

* * *

Ha, I hate stories that end like this, I'll update soon


End file.
